Trapped
by You-knew-it
Summary: read it your self! I am not good with Summary... it is about Grimmjaw x Renji I cant write so much here cause it will be spoiling my plans for it
1. Chapter 1

Taped

**Trapped **

**Warning:** This is not a happy story with bunnies and rainbows… it's all about Grimmjaw33 There may be some rape, nudity (of curse, that said it self when I said sex) I don't know yet, cause I haven't started writing it…. But I know this story is for people like me that like this sort of stuff… I am weird, I know… YAOI!! xDxD

Grimmjaw felt cold water hitting his body. He opened his eyes to see what had happened. He could not see a thing. Someone had put a blindfold on him. "Where am I?" he asked. He suddenly noticed that he didn't have any clothes on. "And where are my clothes?" He heard laughter from at least two men.

He couldn't remember what had happened to him, so he tried to find out where he was now. Ok, his legs and arms were bound behind him. He was laid on a cold stone floor in a very cold room, and now he was wet, but why? The men stopped laughing and one of them answered. "You are in soul society and we burned your clothes." "Why the fuck did you do that? And how the hell did I get here?" Grimmjaw growled. He heard one of them collect saliva before spitting it on him. "You will find that out soon enough." The men started to walk away. The door slammed shut.

He was left alone with his thoughts, his body was getting very cold. What the fuck was he doing in soul society? Had he lost a battle? No… then his body would be injured. Then what?

How long he had been laying there was not good to tell, the time passed so slowly, and it seemed like he had been there for a life time. Alone, cold and angry. Then he heard the door open. Someone was walking quietly towards him. "Who is it?" he asked. The persons bent down and one stroked him on his jaw. "Poor little one," a woman's voice said.

She pulled him up and gave him a big hug. Her huge breasts made it hard for him to breathe. He felt long hair fall on his naked body. "You must be so cold dear," she hugged him harder. As he was pulled in between her big boobs, he constantly tried to breathe. She had warm hands and they gave him a little warmth.

Then seconds later the door opened again. "Matsumoto! Get out now," a voice said, almost yelling. Matsumoto answered the man with a calm voice. "Why?" "Because I say so," the man replied. "I will be back," she whispered into Grimmjaw ear as she stood up and walked away.

Who was Matsumoto? Her footsteps were gone now. "He is all yours," the man said and closed the door. New footsteps walked towards him.

"Now what do we have here?" the man said. "You're the one that hurt Rukia, right?" the voice asked. Rukia… where did he have that name from? "Answer!" the man yelled and kicked him in the stomach. Hegasped for air then he remembered. Rukia was the name Ichigo yelled when they first met. It was the name of that fucking weak shinigami he had punched down.

"Yes, so what?" Grimmjaw answered. "So, I am her friend," he explained. "Ah… I pissed off her boyfriend," he said, half joking. "No. I am not her boyfriend." "Ah…worse… I pissed off the man who wishes to be her boyfriend, but is too much of a coward to say that he wants to be together with her."

Grimmjaw felt his penis being squeezed. The man had fucking stepped on it. He growled. It hurt like hell. "Remember you are just a little shit here! The faster you understand, the better is it for you…. besides… I'm gay. Rukia is just a great friend." Finally he removed his foot, but the pain was still there.

He dragged the boy up by his ear so he was on his knees. From there Grimmjaw heard the man walk around him, and then he suddenly got kicked down. He fell on his head, and the shinigami just kept kicking him everywhere. He continued to kick him a long time, and he was coughing up a lot of blood before it suddenly got quiet.

Grimmjaw's body began to warm up because of the bruises he'd get later, which made the floor seem colder. "I got something for you," the shinigami said. Grimmjaw wanted to say something… but that would most likely just make tings worse. He heard the shinigami drag something with him. "What is your name?" he asked the shinigami. If he was going to go through this then he wanted to at lest know the name of the person that did this to him.

"Renji," he answered, uncaring. He remembered that Renji was one of those that broke into his home with Ichigo and some other one… "So Renji, what do you have for me?" he asked. There was no way he was going to let them scare him. "Wait and see asshole." "You don't happen to know how I got here?" "After Ichigo defeated you, we just snapped you up." "Then why is my body all healed up?" "I guess that was Orihime. She has this bad habit where she heals everyone"

"Does it help at all that I saved her?" he said in hope that Renji wouldn't kill him. "A little," he said. "Orihime told me everything," he continued. He dropped the bag on he floor. "Now be a good bitch and lift your ass up." "What?" What the hell was the shinigami going to do?

He felt Renji grab his hips and pushed his ass in the air and his head down on the floor. He felt something was sticking up his ass, it was a slim thing… "What is that?" he said trying not to seem nervous. Renji laughed and pushed a button. The thing started to vibrate. The damn thing was hitting his prostate. He doubted Renji knew that. "So this is the first time?" Renji asked. "My first what?" "You are still a virgin aren't you?" Grimmjaw didn't answer. "Thought so," Renji said, mostly to himself.

The damn thing that was sticking up his ass was getting annoying, it actually felt good. The vibration was hitting his prostate perfectly. He felt his dick started to get hard at the same time as his body started to get cold again.

His breath was starting to shiver. He tried to stop it by gritting his teeth. He didn't know if Renji noticed but he still asked him. "Getting cold?" Grimmjaw was bleeding from his lips from the biting. "F-fuck you," he said. "Who poured water on you?" Grimmjaw growled "Don't know," he said. "What the fuck is it you have put in me? AHhhh!" It had become very good.

Renji grabbed the ting and started to move it up and down. Hitting his prostate again and again, over and over.

Renji stroke his length. It hurt, no wonder. The asshole of a shinigami had stepped on it earlier. When he started to pump Grimmjaw screamed in pain. It felt so good and at the same time it hurt like hell.

Why could the shinigami not do normal torture like other people? Why this? If he only could see anything… that was the worst part. He could not see what was going on. "You asked earlier what I put inside you. Still want to know?" Renji suddenly said in a normal voice, like if he was doing dishes or something. Grimmjaw felt the orgasm coming. He tried to answer as normal as he could. "Yes," his voice sounded so pathetic.

"My beloved toothbrush." Grimmjaw could almost hear the grin in his voice. "You put a f-fucking toothbrush inside me??" he screamed. That fucking shinigami was so dead when he got out of there. "Yes, I got it in the real world… nice isn't it?" "You mother fucking… GET IT OUT OF ME!!"

Renji started to pump harder. Grimmjaw would never say it, but it started to feel better now. The pain in his dick became overruled by pleasure and without realising it, he started to moan. "AHhhhh Renji harder mhm," he said. He totally forgot all about the situation. He was consumed by the pleasure.

"I can't," Renji said with a calm voice. "Then I will tear your ass. Remember it's not a dick." Grimmjaw interrupted him before he could say more. "Then stick your dick in," he said fast. "What?" "Stick… your fucking shinigami dick inside me and ride me hard… Is it so hard to understand?" Renji blushed. He was glad the Espada didn't see it. Besides, he could not just fuck an Espada… his enemy… on the other hand no one could see them there… and the damn Espada looked so hot. What would it hurt… just this time…

He pulled the toothbrush out and turned it off as he threw it away before he pulled down his own pants and put his cock inside of Grimmjaw. Then he remembered as the Espada screamed that this was Grimmjaw's first time… "Sorry," he whispered in his ear as he pulled out again.

No wait… why was he sorry? He just realised that he wasn't angry at him anymore…he had gotten all the anger out when he kicked him earlier. And he had saved Orihime… He bent down and licked the hole. He heard Grimmjaw moan intensely. He had always thought that ever since he saw Ichigo fight him that he looked damn sexy.

He put two fingers up the hole and he then slowly moved them around. He saw Grimmjaw's body shake in pleasure. It was a good sight seeing the espada lying there all bound up and blindfolded. He looked so helpless and horny.

He removed his fingers slowly and put his dick in for a second time. This time he waited a little as Grimmjaw growled. "Ready?" he asked. "Mhm…" "Good," he said and began moving slowly while he pumped Grimmjaw with one hand.

Everything that happened then was something he had to face later… right then Renji could not give a damn what would happened later.

They had found there rhythm and he went harder. He banged into Grimmjaw's ass hard and fast. His balls were smacking into Grimmjaw's and it didn't seem like the espada minded. He felt his breath was much harder. Grimmjaw's too. He bent forward and whispered the espada's name before he bit his right ear, making him moan loudly.

It didn't take long before Renji was close to coming. He growled as he came hard inside Grimmjaw, at the same time as the espada came in his hand. He lied down next to Grimmjaw and they lay there, their hearts pounding, for a while.

He didn't know if Grimmjaw fell asleep or not, but it seemed that way. He was still bound and blindfolded. Sperm was dripping out of his ass. He pulled up his pants and started walking to his backpack. He looked down at the espada again. He looked so cold.

Lucky he had a blanket with him. He had meant for it to be for later when he himself got cold, but it looked like he wasn't the person who needed it the most right now. He pulled it up from his backpack and wrapped it around Grimmjaw. He made sure it was all around him, including under.

When he walked away he knew that the other Shinigami's would harm Grimmjaw, but there was nothing he could to about that…

(rød skrift er endringer)

**Aww…. ****Love seeing my little Grimmjaw on the floor hmmm I wrote Grimmjaw with an ****a**** not an ****o**** this time… Grimmj****a****w/Grimmj****o****w… anyway… hope you liked it **

**I didn't mean to have a Grimmjaw x Renji story, but now I can't get enough of them Oo it was suppose to be a little different and … well… the whole story just changed when I accidentally mixed it with Renji…**

**Wanna read chapter 2? Well I am working on it so Right now I don't care who want to or not :P but chapter t****hree... I'll see who many that reviews before I write it.**

**Random words:**

**I am going to move to Oslo yey! (Norway's capital) well at least I hope so… have to see on the weekend… anyway I better get some food now or the next chapter is going to be about food Oo eheh…. **


	2. Chapter 2 the verdict

Trapped

**Trapped**

**Chapter**** 2 Wake up!**

It was the middle of the night. The moon and the stars were shining brightly on the sky and in through the windows in the dark room. The room had two windows on one side and a door on the other wall. There was a closet and a desk, and a night table next to a bed. In the bed a shinigami was fast sleeping.

He heard someone come in the door. He opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjaw. "How did you…" be begun, but Grimmjaw gave him a sign to be quiet. He walked to the bed smiling. When he reached it he crawled up on Renji. He grabbed one hand and puts it in his pants. "Make me horny!" he whispered into his ear and started to kiss him.

Renji massaged the balls as Grimmjaw kissed him deeply. No questions, no nothing, it was just them. How Grimmjaw had gotten into his room didn't mater now. His cock was getting harder. Grimmjaw moaned as he stroked it gently before he started pumping it.

Grimmjaw suddenly broke the kiss. "Ah Renji…" he liked Renji's lips. "I'm crazy about you," he whispered in his ear. "I want to be with you forever!" then he moaned in the ear. "Grimmjaw... I..." he couldn't finish the sentence. Something was wrong.

"I can't do this. You can't...you..." he didn't know what to say. He pushed Grimmjaw away and got out of the bed. "I what?" Grimmjaw asked confused while looking at Renji who leaned to the wall and looked back.

"You are not... here." Now Grimmjaw became angry. "Not here?" he said half confused and half angry. "Of course I'm here!" "No... You are sick... I don't want this... leave me alone!" Renji said. "You don't want this?" Grimmjaw asked calmly. "You are the one dreaming boy!"

Renji shut his eyes and opened them again. He was still lying in his bed. Grimmjaw wasn't there. No one was there. Renji lay there staring at the ceiling. This was not the first time he had been dreaming like that.

He shook his head and got out of bed. The floor was a little cold. He got dressed, walked out and started his morning routine.

Grimmjaw woke up as someone entered the door. They were noisy. Then he heard that it was the same guys from before. "Hey wake up!" one yelled. The next thing he knew, his stomach hurt. "Fuck!" he growled. Why did they always have to do that? The first thing he would do after getting out of this was to kill them.

"Who gave you this blanket?" one of them asked, "I don't know, in case you haven't noticed, I am blindfolded!" he said back, kind of hoping they would just leave, but they didn't. They threw it off him and started talking between themselves. "This looks familiar." "Isn't it Renji's?" "Why would Renji give him a blanket?" "He is the only one except us and Matsumoto that have been here."

"Did Renji give this to you?" one of them asked. When he thought about it, he remembered what had happened. _Oh my god! I can't believe that Shinigami fucked me, and that I asked for it. All because of a __toothbrush!_ He suddenly got kicked in the stomach. "Answer!" the other one yelled. It didn't matter what Renji had done to him, he wasn't going to tell them anything, not even if they asked nicely.

All he could do was thinking about what he would do with them when he got loose while they were kicking and screaming at him.

Matsumoto sat by a window and drank tea when she saw Renji walk in the door. "Good morning," she smiled. "God morning," he answered as he sat down and took a cup of tea himself.

"You don't look good. Something wrong?" Her voice sounded worried. "N-no, I am just tired, you know... I had a busy day yesterday," he said and drank his tea. "I bet you had..." she said "I also get tired after sex." He spit out the tea that then sprayed all over Matsumoto. "W-what ...what did you say?" he said coughing. "Renji! You need to take it easy when you drink... I have tea all over me!" she complained.

"I didn't have sex yesterday!" he said with a low voice. She gave him that look, the look that says I know that you are lying kind of look. "I never left yesterday. I heard everything," she explained. "Oh! Put you're dick inside me!" She tested him. "Not funny!" he said. Matsumoto chuckled. "Don't worry, I will keep the secret," she said and blinked to him.

Renji blushed. He could not believe that the woman knew. Why had that damn woman always have to be so curious? He remembered all the embarrassing questions she had asked him. "Renji, what colour is your hair on your crotch?" "Renji, how was your first time?" "Renji, how long is your penis?" After the latter question she had pulled his pants down in the middle of the street!

"So what now?" she asked. "I don't know." They sat there quietly. Both were thinking of a way to work it out, or that would say, Renji did. Matsumoto, he suspected, was thinking of who she was going to rape tonight.

"I have a plan," he said after a while. "Me too," she grinned. "Okay, what is yours?" he wondered. "We kidnap Shuuhei, strip him and cover him with ice cream that we'll lick off!" She seemed proud of her plan. "Matsumoto," he said with a has voice. "Like you have a better plan!" she said, insulted that her plan wasn't good enough. "I was thinking about asking the old guy." "What?" Matsumoto asked surprised. "You want to cover the old guy with ice cream? You are sick… so sick." "Matsumoto!" he yelled. "Concentrate! We are trying to get Grimmjaw out of the cell!" He sighted. "I was going to say… that I will ask the old guy if he could allow Grimmjaw to become my slave or something… it is the only thing I can think of," he explained. Matsumoto smiled. "You are a naughty boy," she giggled.

Grimmjaw didn't know how long they had been beating him, but now they finally took a break. It hurt everywhere, and his arms were numb from the rope that was keeping them together behind his back.

"Hey look," one of then said. "Sperm?" the other one asked. "You know, I haven't fucked in a while," the first one said in an interesting tone. He heard they walked towards him again, but this time he suspected they had something else in mind.

One of then stood behind Grimmjaw. He could hear that the man pulled down his pants. _Oh fuck…_

The man stuck his dick in and moved fast and hard. His cock wasn't big at all. It made Grimmjaw laugh, but not for long. The other guy pulled his ear and shoved his dick in, and that dick was much bigger. "Bite and I will kill you," he said.

They moved hard and fast. It was an uncomfortable position, but he could not do anything about it. His body was moved back and forth over and over. Sometimes they even argued with way they were going to do. Then he was hit because they meant it was his fault.

When they finally got to the end they let it come all over him, then they switched. This time it hurt more when the one with the big dick stuffed the insides of his ass. While he got fucked for the second time the man behind him grease out the sperm that was on Grimmjaw's back all owner him.

It became cold quickly. Grimmjaw started to wonder if everyone in soul society was gay. It sure seemed that way. The men was harsh and brutal, he was sure he was going to bleed this time. Blood was running down his knee.

Renji bow to the old gay, "I understand it so that you which to speak about the Espada we have looked up" the old man said calmly. "Yes sir" Renji said calmly with respect "so tell me young one, what do you which to bring up about this Espada?" "I wanted to ask you if there are a possibility that" he was interrupted by the door that went up behind him.

Byakuya waked in the door. "Actually I was the one that sent him" Byakuya said. Renji cud not understand what Byakuya was doing here, then he saw Matsumoto poking in the door, she blinked at him and diapered. Oh no, what had that damn woman tolled now?

The old gay looked at Byakuya "very well, what was it you wanted to say about the Espada, Captain Byakuya?" "I was thinking that what is happening to the espada now is not good enough" "what did you have in mind?" "I was thinking having him as my slave, that wooed be much better, he is a good Warior and I think he will help us to deft Aizen. He knows a lot of the other Espada's"

The old gay was thinking a long time as if he consider it. "You have a good point" he said after a while. Still tooth full in his voice. He had his eyes closed or that will say Renji tooth he had. You cud never really know with the old gay. "I had plans for execute him" he said slowly. "And that is what I will do" the old gay said as his finally word.

Renji could not believe what he had heard. Was Grimmjaw going to die? For real? He was in total shock. Byakuya bowed. "If that is what you have decided," he said and walked away pulling Renji with him.

When they had gone outside the door and a little down the corridor they stop. Renji collapsed. He didn't know what to do. "Why would you get Grimmjaw out of the cell?" Byakuya asked while looking at Renji that still was in shock. "I-I..." his voice was about to cry and his eyes were welling up, but he held it back.

Byakuya sighed and walked away, leaving Renji to himself. Not before then he let his tears out. Matsumoto walked to Renji from behind. She held a hand on his shoulder, and then she leaned down and hugged him.

Renji turned around and hugged her back. Tears were running down his face and down her breasts. "So so Renji," she said with a comforting voice. "So so."

**Ya****y, you read chapter 2! Like it? Well I think you somewhat liked the first one since you read the second ;P hehe anyway thanx so much for commenting on the first chapter**

**Hope there will be some on this too… this one took me longer time… mostly because I didn't know how to write it… -' Oh Matsumoto you are such an idiot I feel so bad for Grimmjaw…(**

**Random stuff:**

**Okey… when I get comments I becomes happy, but… when some one said "and does those things that I myself find very disturbing and sick." I tooth disturbing and sick?? Being reaped with a carrot is disturbing and sick?? Do I really writhe so different stories?? So disturbing and sick stories? Oo Are I a bad person?? It made me sad( it was just a carrot… be happy I didn't chose a ****lamp… **--


	3. Chapter 3 live or die

Trapped

chapter 3

**So I brushed my teeth the other day and I stopped and looked at my toothbrush …. And I decided it had to come up again xD**

**Hmmm Herhinney pointed out that I write old gay is steed of old guy… well… I tought about it… and after leaving a few (lot) of my mistake I decided to keep calling him that… even if I did not mean for it to happen… but I think it is funny that way :p **

Matsumoto walked trough the hallway with a tray of food. It was just bread and water, but she knew that Renji hadn't eaten since yesterday's dinner. He had been laying in bed all day, crying in his sleep. So it didn't matter what she gave him as long as he got something down his stomach.

She opened his door and walked inside. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up the whole room. Renji was in his bed, still asleep._ Oh he looks so cute_ she tought as she sat down on his bed, putting the food on the table next to the it. She touched his cheek.

"Wake up," she said. Renji opened his eyes and looked up at Matsumoto. "God morning," she said, smiling. The sun was making her hair shine. She really was a great sight to see in the morning.

"Good morning," he replied.

"I brought you some food," she explained and looked at the food.

"Tanks, but I am not hungry," he said, but his stomach was rumbling like thunder.

"Of course you are hungry," she said. "Don't be silly." She grabbed some bread. "Here comes the air plain," she said and shoved it in his mouth. He tried to put up a fight, but she was too strong. "Oh no you don't!" she said and closed and opened his mouth to chew for him before she closed and told him to swallow. He looked at her with that stubborn look that said no.

She looked at him with her "oh yes you do" look, but when he did not swallow she shook his head up and down, forwards and backwards, until he just had to swallow.

"Good boy," she said smiling and messed up his hear. "You know..." she suddenly said, her face was serious. She had always been like that, suddenly she changed her mood. "You should go and see him," she said.

Renji had not been spending much time… or no time at all with Grimmjaw after he talked to the old gay. He did not want to get closer to the espada.

"What are you doing, Renji" she said. He looked at her, confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

"Grimmjaw, Why are you ignoring him?" she asked with a serious voice. "Now that he needs you the most! Is that the way you are? It that what I can expect from you when I need help or comfort?" She sounded a little angry.

"Why are you so mad? He is an espada, the enemy!" he hissed back at her.

"You know how much he means to you. How it got that way, I don't know. But I know this, there is something with this espada. He is not like the other ones and you know it."

"I just… don't want to get to close to him," he said.

"I have been seeing him everyday for two weeks." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you? I have become close to him, and now there's only two weeks left." She touched his cheek softly. "If I was you, I would spend the time he has left with him."

Grimmjaw laid on the floor. The guys were done with him again. It had become a habit, after Masumoto had been there they raped him. Not that he would tell anyone. Why should he? They where all the same, Renji too. Matsumoto was the only one he could live with. Even though she had a lot of disturbing stories to tell. She also took his blindfold off when she was there, and damn she had big tits, he then remembered. Before leaving she always put it back on again, which was understandable.

The door opened, and someone walked inside. "Have you guys not had enough already?" Grimmjaw yelled.

"Who?" the man said. It was only one this time.

"Renji?" he asked confused.

"Hmm…yeah." He closed the door and walked to the espada. He sat down next to him. "Have the guards done something to you?" he asked. Looking down at the vulnerable espada.

"No," Grimmjaw said, too proud to admit anything.

He felt Renji pull of his blindfold. "Then why do you have sperm around your mouth?" he said and wiped it off.

"Can you untie me?" he asked, now looking up at Renji.

"What, I…you know I can't…I," Renji did not know what to say.

"Come on, I have been tied up for two weeks now. It hurts like hell. I am not going to run anyway. Please?" That was a word he hated to say, and Renji somewhat knew it.

"Okay," he said and loosened the ropes. Grimmjaw had some trouble moving as he was very sore. He then sat up and looked at Renji. "I am sorry for not visiting you before, I just didn't…" Renji started but was interrupted by Grimmjaw.

"Let's not get all emotional here…" he said as he stood up to scratch himself. Having a little problem with his balance, Renji had too supported him.

"Carful."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjaw mumbled as he regained his balance.

As they stood there the speakers announced something: "The execution of the Espada Grimmjaw has been changed to tomorrow afternoon at six." Then the speakers went quiet.

"Damn it," Grimmjaw said, not sounding sad or surprised, but just uncaring.

Renji's heart began to hurt. He had just lost his time with Grimmjaw. How could this be? He couldn't take it.

He walked out of there, quickly. "Hey where are you going?" he heard Grimmjaw yell after him. He only stopped by the guards.

"Touch him and I will kill you all," he said to them, then walked away, not looking back. He went back to his own room and stayed there, not going out for food or anything.

No one saw him before the nest morning. He walked out of his room about 05:30 am. Hald an hour before the execution. He walked towards a street he knew that Grimmjaw and the guards would pass by when they where heading towards the execution place.

He saw them come from a corner and they were heading towards him. Grimmjaw was in the middle with white clothes and a red collar that was holding him in the middle of the guards. Just like the one Rukia had when she were to be executed. It felt like forever before they got to him. As they passed him, Grimmjaw looked him in the eyes, nothing. There was nothing there. "Grimmjaw" he said, but the espada interrupted him.

"Save it." Then he looked away.

Renji wanted to say something, but he could not find the words. What could he possible say that was going to make it right? He had just left him, he had just… given up on him. "I am sorry," he whispered, not sure if anyone besides himself heard it. He watched them as they walked away.

"Are you coming?" a voice behind him asked.

"Byakuya?" he said as he turned surprised around. "I don't know yet," he answered.

"I am going to ask you one more time, and I expect you not to lie to me. Why did you want to free the espada?" Byakuya asked. It took some seconds before Renji answered.

"Because I love him," he said, so quietly he almost did not hear it himself.

It took a while before Byakuya spoke. He just looked down at Renji. After a minute he looked away. "Let's go," the captain said.

They got to the place of the execution four minutes before Grimmjaw did. Renji could see that he slowly walked closer and closer. Then they finally passed each other again, but this time Grimmjaw did not even look at him. They walked a little further. They walked passed every captain before they stopped in front of the old gay.

"Espada Grimmjaw," he spoke. "Do you know why we are here today?" The old eyes looked into Grimmjaw's eyes you could see that Grimmjaw struggled to stand straight like most people were around him.

"Yeah," he said.

"What you see in front of you is your end."

"I do not fear it," Grimmjaw said with all the pride he had in his body.

It became quiet for a little while as they looked at each other. The wind blew softly around them, like it always was doing on the cliff.

"Then be it." Renji felt his heart shake as he watched them talk.

"I am going to give you what you fear the most, a life time prison as our slave." Grimmjaw got a surprised look on his face. "Captain Byakuya is going to be in charge of you."

"Why?" Grimmjaw asked.

"Why?"

"Why, not just kill me? Why go all the way up here to just let me live."

"Because captain Byakuya has convinced me that you may be useful…… and we still have not fixed the altar after Ichigo destroyed it the last time." He mumbled the last part as he turned around and walked away.

All the captains were walking away, including Byakya, but he stopped before leaving. "I don't have time right now to take care of him. Do it yourself. Considering how you feel, that won't be a hard task," he said as he left, leaving Renji alone with the espada.

They looked at each other, not saying a word. What would happen next?

Chapter end.

**Here I decided to end the chapter, I don't know how to write more, it is essayer to just start on a new chapter. Anyway I finely got them out of the basement! Yay, it only took me tree chapters to do so… **

**It took longer time go get out because I was not happy with it and hade to changed some of parts. But now that I finely got out of the prison thing will easier to write so I think I will write the nest much faster now… =) tell me what you think!**

***doing a little victory dance* Grimmjaw didn't die, Grimmjaw didn't die, Grimmjaw didn't die xDDDDDD hehehehe**

**Btw. Did things go to fast? **


	4. Chapter 4 the end

**Trapped **

**Chapter 4**

**Hi! I am sooooo sorry this chapter came so slow… my last laptop crashed and I had to write this all over… ='( tnx sooo much for all the comments so far :D **

Renji was in his work room with Matsumoto on the couch. While he tried to get the paperwork done, she played with the yoyo. "Don't you have anything else to do?" he asked, annoyed.

"No…" she answered, not bothered enough to look away from the yoyo. Up and down, up and down, up and down. "How is it between you and Grimmjow?" she asked.

"It's been two weeks and he's still mad at me."

"Of course."

"What?"

She turned to him finally. "Why wouldn't he be mad at you?"

"I have tried to make up for it… I really have." Some seconds of silence passed before Renji spoke again. "I have asked for forgiveness a million times, and he just… I have tried everything Matsumoto… I don't know what to do anymore." As he said it, he realized how desperate he sounded.

"Maybe you are focusing on the wrong things?" Matsumoto said thoughtfully, still playing with the yoyo.

"What?" Renji asked, wondering if she could actually be on to something.

"I'm just saying, you are thinking so much about the past, about how to fix what you have done. You are repeating it now."

"Repeating…?"

"If you got your big head outside these doors and watched him a little, it would come to you." Renji did not reply to this. He just kept watching her, wondered where this was going. "He is mad at you because you left him when he needed you. He was alone in a new place where everybody hated him. Well, nothing have changed."

"Nothing's… changed?"

"No… everybody still hates him, he is still picked on… and you are still not doing anything about that." Her expression seemed to be seriously disappointed.

"Matsumoto! You are a genius!" he whispered.

"I know," she said and turned her attention back to the yoyo.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Do my paper work."

"Deal," he said happily.

*-*-*-*

Renji was much happier. At least he could be there for Grimmjow now. As he walked in the corridors he thought about the rest of their conversation.

"_You should ask him how his day was, how he likes it here… and so on. The other are treating him as thrash, though I don't think he will tell you that… but at least make him feel like you take some interest in him."_

"_He doesn't ever say anything…"_

"_It doesn't matter. Just show that you care," she smiled._

"_Yeah…" _

"Hey Renji."

He turned around. "Captain Byakuya," he answered and bowed politely.

"How is the espada doing?" the captain asked as he continued to walk. Renji was quick to follow him.

"He is… hard working."

"Why the pause?"

"He probably hates it here."

"You should pay more attention to him. He might like it a little more then." Had everyone seen it but him? He had tried for two weeks and not before then did people care to tell him.

"Yes…"

In front of them came Grimmjow, holding a bunch of books. He stopped in front of them and had his eyes on the captain, ignoring Renji completely. "Just put them in my room," Byakuya said.

They had the espada behind them as they walked to the captain's room. As they got there, Grimmjow put the books on the desk, then bowed and left. Renji followed him out. "See ya, Byakuya," Renji said as he closed the door. "Hey, can we talk?" Renji asked the espada that was already on his way to leave.

"Aren't we now?" Grimmjow mumbled.

Renji followed and walked next to him. "You have the rest of the night of, why don't you take a break?" he suggested.

"I am, but not with you," he answered, sounding annoyed.

"Why not?"

"…"

"I want to be with you…come on, talk to me."

"…"

"Fine, we will talk later then… I am here for you now… got that?"

"Whatever," Grimmjow mumbled. They both knew that meant the espada was thinking about it.

*-*-*

It may be a cliché, but Renji ignored it. The bed was covered with blue rose petals. The floor too. The bed table had whole blue roses in a vase. Soft music was playing in the background. After some minutes the espada finally came inside the room. He looked around in surprise.

Renji walked behind him and whispered softly a hello into the espada's ear as he hugged him, then kissed his neck. He closed the door with his foot as he kept holding on to the espada. "What are you trying to…" He didn't finish the sentence. Renji sucked him hard on the shoulder.

"You're tense," Renji mumbled as he slowly removed the uniform. It fell on the floor and Renji carried the espada to the bed, and laid him down slowly. He gave Grimmjow a backrub, starting with the shoulders, then slowly moved down the back. Grimmjow seemed to enjoy it. Renji had come to the tailbone when the espada rolled around. Of course Renji, who had been looking at the tail bone, was now looking at the length.

"Did you mean that you would be there for me?" he asked.

Renji forced his eyes up. "Yeah," he said as he looked into the blue eyes. "I have already punished most of those who have been bothering you."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not allowed to kick their asses, but I gave them 5 weeks of community service. It is the must I could give them said captain Byakuya." They looked at each other. Renji crawled up to Grimmjow and gave him a soft kiss. "I really care for you," he said softly. Grimmjow answered him with a deeper kiss.

*-*-*-*

The espada had fallen asleep when Renji walked out of the room, pleased with himself. Now he just had to finish the paper work for Matsumoto. As he walked in the room his jaw hit the floor.

Matsumoto shared work room with her captain, who worked on the other side of the little room. "Hello, Renji," he said, not bothering to look up.

"There must be a whole year's worth of paper work here!" Renji shouted.

"Yeah, she has a talent to get others to do them, but everybody says no to do it as a favor or as a thank for her advise and so on… except you of course… you must be the most stupid man ever," he said and was now looking at him.

The end.

**Okay, I am going to end it here, I will write a sex scene… I feel bad for cutting that out in this chapter. Tell me what you think. tnx so much for the comments, alerts and fav's!! I really mean it =) they make me want to write more^^ **

**So the extra /bonus chapter will be named Ice. =) only sex, no story.**


End file.
